JM 4 NB
by Eight-Days-A-Week
Summary: Takes place the night of Feild Trip. First 2 chapters are just memories. Other chapters are present times. NedMoze
1. Chapter 1: memories

Hiya,

This is my first Ned's Declassified SSG fic, I've mostly only written Hannah Montana and the occasional Hollyoaks ones. Please R & R.

Much love,

Catherine

-------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**This takes place the night of Field Trip.**

**Disclaimer: I own NOTHING!**

-----------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

**Chapter 1: Memories.**

Moze lay on her bed, staring up at the blank whiteness of her bedroom ceiling, thinking, thinking of the day she had just been a part of. Everything felt so surreal, like it as a dream. Getting banned from the trip then sneaking there, getting chased by security guards all day for accidentally touching one of the art exhibits, stopping art theives, but there was one part of the day that stuck out in her mind.

[Flashback

_Moze ran to the Rose Garden after recieving a phone call from Ned asking her to meet him there._

_She stood under an arch for a while when she heard coughing from behind her, she turned to find Ned poking his head round the corner._

_"You wanted to see the wild boy right?" He asked._

_"It didn't happen."_

_Ned stepped out from his hididng place, wearing only a grass skirt, which, of course, made her laugh._

_"I don't think things are working out with me and Suzie." Well, she wasn't expecting him to say that._

_"And Loomer's not my type." She added, making him smile and take a step closer to her._

_"Then what is your type?" __**You...**__she thought, but of course, it wasn't something she was prepared to say aloud._

_"You know me, I like the wild boys."_

_Then he said the word she'd been waiting to hear her whole life._

_"Then maybe we should go out, you know, boyfriend/girlfriend, more than friends." She smiled and added._

_"Hand holding, talking all night, heart shaped candies on Valentines Day."_

_"I'm ready if you are."_

_"Bring it on." Were the last words said before they engaged in a kiss that was full of love, and definately not forced or accidental._

[End Flashback

Moze sighed and fell asleep, a broad smile on her face as she remembered the double date with Cookie and Lisa Zemo.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Should I continue, it's up to you, please read and review.


	2. Chapter 2: the pizza date

**Hiya,**

**Thank you to EVERYONE who reviewed! When I saw that I had 7 reviews already for this story (considering I only posted the first chapter last night!) I had the biggest smile plastered across my face. It really makes me feel good about my writing when people say they like it, and I know one or two of you said about it being coppied from Field Trip or mostly narration, I respect the constructive critisism, but she was on her own so I couldn't put alot of dialogue in and her memory was of the trip so I had to copy a little bit of it. Oh and by the way, I'm from England, so, sorry if some of the things I say don't sound right.**

**Loveness,**

**Catherine xx**

**P.S I own NOTHING! oh, and if there isn't a space between some words, it's because my keyboard is dying.**

**---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------**

**Chapter 2: The Pizza Date.**

Ned walked to the top of Moze's drive wearing a black t-shirt with a black and white pinstripe shirt over the top, jeans and black converse. His stomach started to flutter as he knocked on the front door of the Mosely's house. Mrs. Mosely answered and smiled broadly at Ned, which scared him a little.

"Oh, Ned! It's so good to hear that you and Jennifer are going out! Come in, come in, come in!" Mrs. Mosely chirped, maybe a little too happily.

Ned walked inside and sat on the cold leather of the sofa. "So, is she...is she ready?" He asked, nervously but his stomach dropped and his eyes widened, forcing his jaw to the floor when he saw her walking down the stairs, wearing grey skinny jeans with black ballet pumps and a white t-shirt, her hair curled and framing her perfectly made-up face.

"Close your mouth Ned, it's not attractive." She giggled.

"Sorry, it's just you look so...wow." He said, blushing madly.

"Thanks, you look pretty wow, yourself."

Moze walked towards him as he stood up and took her hand, leading her out of the door.

They walked the 4 blocks to the Pizza Parlour where they were meeting Cookie and Lisa and walked inside, finding the couple sitting opposite eachother in a booth to the side. Moze slid into the chair next to Lisa, and Ned next to Cookie.

"So, you two are finally going out, huh?" Ned asked Cookie.

"Sure are, and I couldn't be happier...even if I did have to wear an itchy eagle suit." The fousome laughed at Cookie's comment before Lisa asked

"Where exactly did you get that? It looked ridiculous, no offence."

"None taken, and my mom made that suit, don't be laughing at the work of an artist!"

The waiter walked over, taking their orders then walked away.

"So, what are we doing after this?" Cookie asked, looking around at the other 3 sitting around him.

"Maybe go to the park, because the last time we went there was like _3rd_ Grade." Ned replied, emphasising on the 3rd.

"Sure." The other three anwered in unison.

The food arrived and they ate. Once they were done, Cookie and Ned split the bill and they walked out of the Pizza Parlour and towards the park, Lisa linking her arm through Cookie's and Ned lacing his fingers together with Moze's.

---------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------------

Et, Voi la! Chapter 2 is complete! Please read and review and tell me if I should continue!


End file.
